A Thrilling Time Awaits You
by say hi to your mom
Summary: You'll never look at fortune cookies the same way again.


Based on a very eventfull night out with my parents. Yes. My parents taught me this. You only WISH your parents were this cool.

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT yadda yadda yadda...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Contrary to popular belief, a teenage mutant ninja turtles diet does not consist solely on pizza alone. Every once in a while they would try something new. Shake things up a bit. Tonight; Chinese food. Not exactly "new" but a nice change of pace, none the less.

"Fortune cookie time!!" Michelangelo shouted excitedly reaching into one of the Chinese take-out boxes.

Raphael sighed.

"No thanks," he grumbled pushing his chair away from the table.

"Awww...come on Raphie. Don't 'cha want to find out what the future holds for you?" Mikey said mysteriously, wiggling his fingers for emphasis.

"Quit callin' me that," Raphael growled, "And forget it. I ain't gonna depend on some dessert to tell me what I do or don't do."

"Besides Mikey, I doubt the answers of the universe are contained in a hollow cookie," Donatello quipped.

Michelangelo pouted and herumphed.

"Fine then. No wisdom for you," he frowned in Raph and Donny's direction, then spun around to meet his eldest brother, "But YOU'LL do it with me, won't you, Leo?"

Leonardo sat at the table, his hands propping up his head. He gave a lack luster glance at the hand full of cookies Mikey had thrust under his nose.

Mikey put on his best kicked puppy face. Why, out of all his brothers, did Mikey have to have blue eyes?

Leo sighed and sat up straight.

"Alright, alright," he said exasperated and picked up a plastic covered cookie.

Mikey grinned ear to ear...or lack thereof.

Leo unwrapped the cookie from it's plastic, cracked it open, and proceeded to read the little white strip of paper it contained. After a moment he read aloud: "You will make a strong impression on someone."

Mikey snickered.

Leo cocked an eye ridge at him.

"What?"

"...in bed," Mikey giggled

"What?" Leo asked again, this time with more question mark.

"Come on, dude! You've never done that before?" Mikey looked genuinely surprised.

"Done what before?"

"Add 'in bed' after your fortune. It's hysterical!"

There was a long pause after this.

Raphael chuckled quietly, more at the fact that it was Leo who got the fortune than the actual fortune itself. Leo's brow furrowed.

Mikey smiled and leaned into Raph.

"Come on!" he pleaded, offering his hand full of cookies to Raph, "It's fun! Watch, I'll do one."

Mikey let the cookies fall on the table with a collective clatter then proceeded to choose which one via 'Eenie Meanie Minie Mo.' Just when he had it down to semi-finals, Raph snapped.

"Just PICK one, ya' knuckle head!"

"Don't rush me! It has to be the perfect cookie...It has to call to me..."

Donatello rolled his eyes.

"I'LL go," he said picking up a cookie.

His brothers watched intently as he cracked his cookie open then scanned the tiny piece of paper.

"You will accomplish a great feat," he read.

"In bed," Mikey added.

The effect was almost automatic. Mikey succumbed to his fit of laughter he had been holding in ever since Leo had read his fortune. Raphael hid his face in his hand and shook with inaudible laughter. Donny gave a tiny snort and turned his head away, grinning. Leo's lips twitched into a smirk of sorts. Not missing a beat, Mikey cracked open his own cookie and read aloud: "You will finally receive the recognition you deserve..."

All four turtles completed the sentence in their heads.

Mikey fell to the ground. Raph repeatedly thumped a hand on the table, his grin threatening to split his face in half. Donny leaned against his chair and let his head fall back, laughing. Leo chuckled silently behind his hand.

Slowly, their laughter trickled down to silence. Suddenly everyone's eyes were on the two remaining cookies.

Raphael smirked at his brothers and picked one up. He cracked it open and read silently to himself. The edges of his mouth squirmed. Finally he cleared his throat and read: "A fortune of fortunes awaits you..."

All their laughter was on the same decibel now. It reverberated of the Lair walls, bouncing back at them. Rehearing their laughter seemed to make them laugh even more. Mikey rolled around on the floor clutching his sides.

"Good evening, my sons."

The laughter in the room was immediately replaced with absolute silence. Master Splinter entered the kitchen, a small smile on his face. His gaze roamed from each of his sons to the single cookie on the table. Slowly, ever so slowly, he walked over, picked it up, cracked it open, and began reading the fortune inside.

The four brothers glanced from their father to one another, their expressions unsure.

"A thrilling time awaits you..." Splinter read, looked up at his sons once more, then back at the paper.

**"...in bed."**

That night, it was reported by many people that they could have sworn they heard laughing coming from the manholes of the city.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And they all lived happily ever after...well, except for having to eternally battle Shredder and stuff...


End file.
